


Give Me What I Need

by Inkwell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Mindfuck (literally), One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwell/pseuds/Inkwell
Summary: A simple smut fic of V and Johnny Silverhand. Find out what sleeping with a personality construct inside your own brain is like!
Relationships: Male V/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Give Me What I Need

The sudden appearance of Johnny Silverhand startled V, bringing him out of concentration and making him do an undignified little yelp.

“What up, samurai?” Johnny said, leaning against the wall in that ultra-casual manner that had to be rehearsed somehow in order to look that effortless. “...Oh!” That last bit was what he said when he saw what V was doing.

“Do you have to just appear like that? Can’t you give me some warning or something? I’m, I mean, I was…” V let himself trail off awkwardly, feeling a stupid flush over his cheeks. 

“You were jacking off, that’s what you were doing. No shame in it.” Johnny said, shrugging and taking a drag on the cigarette that appeared in his mouth. 

“I mean… yeah, I was, and can you please just fuckin’ go away and leave me to it? Man’s gotta have some privacy”, V said, hurriedly buttoning up his fly, mentally cursing one magnetic button that seemed to have gotten misaligned and wouldn’t close.

“Sorry, but no”, Johnny said. “It doesn’t work like that, I don’t choose when I appear to you, and I can’t make myself go away either.” He walked a couple of steps closer to V, who was sitting on the bed. “And you wanna know what’s the weirdest thing?”

“Tell me, Silverhand, what’s the weirdest thing?” V said, reflexively blowing away a cloud of smoke that he knew was just a part of the hallucination that was Johnny Silverhand.

“The weirdest thing is”, Johnny said, moving to stand directly in front of V, his tall figure dressed in black and leather like you’d expect of a rockerboy. “The weirdest thing is, when you were all… busy”, he paused to take a drag on his entirely virtual cigarette, clearly not being above a bit of drama, “I could  _ feel  _ it.”

“Wait, hold on, you could feel it when I…?” V felt the same flush creep up his cheeks again. What did this damn construct know? 

“Yep. Check it”, Johnny said, and made a motion towards his crotch with the lit cigarette. The man was clearly aroused, his leather trousers making exactly zero attempts at hiding the fact. 

“H-how much did you feel?” V felt that he was truly blushing now, a sensation that always made the implant scars along his cheekbones itch. 

“Just enough for that to happen”, Johnny said and flicked away his imaginary cigarette. He stood leaning over V now, bracing himself against the wall. 

V suddenly felt the construct’s hands around his throat, the feeling of losing air, just like when he’d first come across Johnny after jamming the chip into his own head and he wanted to kill him. V shuddered and took a deep breath. No, that was then and this was now. He didn’t feel the fear, just a ghost of it still somewhere in the back of his brain. 

“Oh, come on, V. Don’t tell me you haven’t been…  _ curious _ ?” Johnny was leaning down now, closer to V, their faces mere inches from each other. He’d taken off his shades and V could see that his eyes were the ever-shifting colours of static.

_ Fuck it _ , V thought, and tilted his head up to kiss Johnny. 

Kissing the construct felt like kissing the air, but there was still something there, like the memory of a kiss, mixed with a curious tingling sensation.  _ Static on the skin _ , V thought. They broke apart and Johnny grinned at him. 

“Ever been with another man before, V?” 

“Yes”, V tried to say, but was silenced by another kiss, this one more forceful. He could feel arms wrapping around him, but only barely, and their outlines tingled like pins and needles. Johnny kissed him with passion and hunger, yet his touch was still just like a memory of a vivid dream. 

Their tongues met as they kissed and it was more tingling and the feeling of a memory that wasn’t his own, neurons cross-firing. Johnny’s hands went inside V’s shirt, running along his back, still only memories of touch. V could feel his body reacting to his touch, his heart beating faster, back arching slightly against Johnny’s hands. 

“Let’s get you outta that shirt”, Johnny said as they broke apart once more, watching intently with those static-flickering eyes as V shrugged out of his shirt.  _ Fuck it, might as well _ , V thought, and threw his trousers on the floor next to the crumpled-up shirt as well. Now he was just in his underwear, looking up at Johnny who was fully clothed still and looking over V’s body with approval. 

“That Vik did a good job on you”, the construct said. “Got a good place to start from though.” He reached out to let his hand trail across V’s chest, his touch like something from a dream. 

V had goosebumps and felt his heartbeat quicken. He was already hard, waiting for Johnny’s hands to move further down, but they never did. V made a soft noise as Johnny lightly pinched his nipple, the tingling sensation oddly pleasurable now, sending shivers of pleasure through his body and down to his groin. 

“I… I want you”, V half-whispered, voice suddenly hoarse. 

“Let’s do this”, Johnny answered, a wicked grin on his face. He undid his fly and pulled out his hard cock, which looked perfectly real in his hand. There was even a small bead of moisture from the tip. 

“Go on, suck it”, Johnny said, and V didn’t need to be told twice. He bent down, took Johnny’s length into his mouth, and it felt like… it felt like when he was fantasising, like a vivid memory, coupled with the strange electric tingles now and then. V was no expert at this, but he did his best, sucking and licking around the edge of the foreskin and trying to take in as much of Johnny’s cock in his mouth as he could. He was rewarded by low, throaty moans and the feeling of Johnny’s hand in his hair. Then another sensation began: cock twitching, he could feel as if a ghostly mouth was sucking him off, but Johnny was standing right there in front of him.  _ If he could feel me, then I might be feeling him…? _

Johnny pulled out of V’s mouth, and the odd sensation on V’s cock ceased. 

“You’re pretty good at that”, the construct said and smiled with impossibly white teeth. “Now c’mon, get the boxers off and get down on the bed.” There was a golden glint in his eyes now, like the lit end of a cigarette, and the tones in his voice were of a man used to being obeyed. 

V quickly shuffled out of his underwear and threw them on the pile on the floor. He laid down on the bed, on his back, cock ramrod straight and hard. What now?

“D’you like to fuck or get fucked?” Johnny asked, a lazy smile on his face. 

“I never really got that far”, V admitted. His first time with a man had been the quick trading of blowjobs in the bushes in the night, out in the Badlands, and his work and lifestyle hadn’t given him many opportunities to try for more. 

“Well, okay, so what do you want?”

“I, uh…” V began, mind flooding with images of porn he’d seen and the things he’d imagined doing or seeing. “Think I’d like, uh, getting fucked”, he said, feeling that stupid flush creep up his cheeks again. What was he, some teenager all of a sudden, getting all blushy at the mere mention of sex?

“Huh, yeah, that sounds good”, Johnny said and gave his own cock a couple strokes. “You gotta prepare yourself or you won’t be able to handle it. Got any lube?”

V just fumbled around the nightstand drawers until he found the tube of Sili-Glide. He rolled around in the bed and stood on all fours, lubing up one finger before tossing the tube over to Johnny.

“Not yet”, Johnny said. “First, you have to use your fingers. Go on, spread your legs for me…”

V spread his legs further apart, feeling a thrill of both shame and arousal to be displaying himself like this for Johnny. 

“That’s good, yeah, now start with just one finger and fuck yourself for me”, Johnny continued from behind V. V began circling around his hole with his lubed up finger, feeling the slick sensation on his skin, then slowly pushing it inside himself. He’d tried fingering himself before, but had never found it to really give him anything. He continued, moving his finger in and out, trying to find the good spots. 

“Yeah, you look good like that”, Johnny said, clearly smiling by the tone of his voice. Now take another finger.”

V felt something land on the bed, and used his non-occupied hand to grab the tube of lube. He removed his finger and lubed up another, keeping the lube close by just in case. He let out a small moan as he inserted first one and then a second finger, getting used to the sensation and increased girth. He liked this more than he’d thought, both being watched and being filled in his most intimate area. V made a soft noise of pleasure as he found a spot that felt really good to touch, and angled his back so he’d find it easier.

“Now a third”, Johnny said behind him. V obeyed, lubing up his ring finger too and slowly inserting it along with the other two fingers. He felt his ass stretching to accommodate the third finger, the first two having slipped inside rather easily, and it felt good. Not just touching these sensitive parts of himself, not just showing off in front of another, but the combination of the two made him moan softly and want to make a show out of it, to impress Johnny. 

“You’re good at fucking yourself”, Johnny said from behind him. “I think you’re ready for the real deal.”

“Yes, please”, V said, his voice rough with lust. 

“Say it. What is it you want?”

“I want you to fuck me, Johnny”, V said, feeling faintly ridiculous as the words exited his mouth. But it was the truth. His fingers could only do so much. 

“Good, good”, Johnny said, and V felt the odd tingling sensation again as Johnny got into position, the faint sensation of leather against his bare ass that must be Johnny’s trousers, and then his hard cock pressing against V’s ass. 

Johnny went in slowly, gently, but V still gasped at the intrusion. It felt strange, half real and half imagined, like a particularly vivid erotic dream. And there was the tingle again, sending short bursts of electricity inside him. He felt Johnny gliding further inside him, how he stretched around the girth of his cock, and moaned. 

“That good?” Johnny asked, putting one hand on V’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah, it’s good”, V said. Johnny began slowly moving his hips, and V shuddered and moaned with the sensation of his cock going in and out. 

After a while, Johnny picked up the pace, and V let out a throaty moan when his cock hit that spot that felt so good. 

“ _ Fuck”,  _ he said, “do that again!”

Johnny did his best to oblige, and fucked him harder and faster now that he’d found a good spot. V felt an odd sensation around his own cock: a feeling of warmth and tightness coupled with the weird pins-and-needles-like tingling sensation. It felt a little like, well, like what being inside someone might feel like. Regardless of what it was, V enjoyed every second of it, giving his cock lazy strokes while bucking his hips against Johnny’s thrusts. 

The room filled with the sound of flesh against flesh as Johnny fucked him hard and fast, each thrust going deep inside him. 

“Fuck, I’m getting close”, V said, voice thick with lust. It was true, he’d increased the pace of his stroking to match Johnny’s thrusts and could feel the orgasm getting closer and closer with every buck of the hips. 

“Me too”, Johnny said. “Inside you or…?” 

“Don’t care, just… fuck, don’t stop!” V panted, feeling almost dizzy with pleasure as Johnny hit what had to be his prostate with an expertly timed thrust. 

They thrust against each other once more, then V felt white-hot electricity coursing through his body, his mind filled with static, and he came hard, splattering his chest with ropes of hot cum. 

He heard Johnny cry out and felt his cock twitch inside him, an odd sensation coupled with the electric tingles. 

They lay together on the bed, V spent and half asleep already, and Johnny next to him. The construct’s touch was warm, like the memory of a lover, and it felt like a dream when he kissed V on the cheek and whispered:

“Sweet dreams, V.”


End file.
